Baiser, Sans se Faire Baiser
by Maguee
Summary: Sakura et Tomoyo séduisent de riches hommes, pour leurs voler de l'argent. Elles décident de frapper gros et de séduire 2 hommes multimilionnaires de la famille Lee. Mais vont-elle se faire avoir cette fois?
1. Chapter 1

**Baiser, sans se faire baiser-**

**Chap 1. La rencontre**

Si facile de se faire de l'argent et de manipuler les hommes

Si facile de se faire de l'argent et de manipuler les hommes. Je m'appelle Sakura, j'ai été élevé, par mon père, dans cet esprit d'escroquerie. Ma mère est morte à ma naissance, donc mon père à escroqué de nombreuse fois pour nous faire vivre mon frère et moi. À 15 ans, mon père ma fait quitter l'école m'a fait quitter l'école pour que je l'aide dans ses plans. Ses plans ne m'interressant pas trop et lentement je me suis séparé de lui pour faire mes propre escroquerie, en compagnie bien sûr de ma meilleure amie, Tomoyo. La règle de nos escroqueries est simple : Baiser c'est se faire baiser… Alors quoi qu'il arrive, il ne faut pas coucher à ceux qu'on escroque. Nous pouvons escroquer de divers façon, c'est selon se qui nous plait. Attendez, le gars que j'attendais est enfin arriver.

POVNORMAL

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année s'assit près de Sakura. Celle-ci se met à lui parler… les yeux de l'homme glisse quelque fois dans le décolleté de la jeune femme. Sakura commence à effleurer le genou de l'homme en lui jetant des regards. Il lui paye des verres. Elle lui propose d'aller dans une chambre. Ils vont à un hôtel assez chic, mais dans l'entrée, une femme bouscule l'homme. Celle-ci excuse et les amants d'un soir vont louer une chambre. Pendant ce temps, la femme de l'entrée compte l'argent qu'il y a dans le portefeuille de l'homme. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle prend son cellulaire et appelle sa fille. Sakura était sur le lit avec l'homme, qui était dépendant des caresses de la fille. Sakura était encore vierge, mais elle avait assez d'expérience dans ce domaine. Soudain, comme elle l'attendait son téléphone sonne, se séparant de son amant, la jeune femme regarda le numéro et dit :

-Oh non, mon fiancé, il faut que j'y aille!

Et l'homme ne la revit jamais. Le surlendemain, Tomoyo devait se marier avant un homme assez riche. Ils se sont unit dans une chapelle, et pour leur nuit de noce, le couple est allé dans un hôtel. Dans la chambre, la mariée commença à retirer sa grande robe, qui cachait un sensuelle déshabiller. Elle avança vers son mari, en posant les mains de celui–ci sur ces hanches, ensuite elle enfonça sa langue dans l'oreille de l'homme. Excité, il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans le lit. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, sur la poitrine… soudain il releva la tête vers sa femme et remarqua qu'elle dormait.

-NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN

Le lendemain, quand Tomoyo se réveilla, elle vit l'homme qui l'attendait.

-Que c'est t'il passé?

-rien justement

-Pas vrai, ne me dit pas qu'on n'a pas fait l'amour… c'était notre nuit de noce, tout est de ma faute.

-Mais non, ne dit pas ça, il est vrai que tu devais être fatigué.

-Ne t'en fait pas je vais me retrapé.

-Pourquoi et-ce que tu ne te rattraperais pas tout de suite?

Les mariés s'embrassèrent. Quand soudain la femme mit sa main devant sa bouche, comme si elle allait vomir… elle s'enfuit ensuite dans les toilettes. L'homme trouvait la situation assez spéciale, avertie sa femme qu'il allait travailler.

Au travail, l'assistante de l'homme lui annonça qu'une femme désirait s'entretenir avec lui et qu'elle l'attendait dans son bureau. Quand celui-ci entra, il vit la jeune femme, légèrement pencher, dos à lui, juste se qu'il faut pour qu'il voie sa petite culotte. La femme se tourna vers lui, elle était vraiment belle, les yeux verts, les cheveux assez longs châtain, et une poitrine à faire rêver. L'homme tentait de se contrôler… La femme lui parla. Alors qu'il s'assit à son bureau, la femme s'approche et lui dit de signer à deux endroits… elle se pencher légèrement assez pour qu'il est une vue splendide sur les montagnes. La femme se pencha au niveau du visage de l'homme pour lui parler et il en profita pour l'embrasser. La jeune femme le repoussa légèrement.

-Mais vous venez de vous marier.

-Je m'en fou.

Il fonça sur ses lèvres. La brunette entraîna l'homme à se coucher sur le plancher sur elle. La femme commença à déshabiller l'homme quand soudain, la porte du bureau ouvrit et les amants furent découverts par Tomoyo. Outré celle-ci quitta… Quelque temps plus tard, les papiers du divorce furent signés, et l'amie de Sakura retourna voir sa fille aux yeux verts, avec la moitié des biens de l'homme.

-Alors, sa fait combien?

-Et voilà, 150 000 pour toi et 150 000 pour moi.

-On commençait à avoir besoin d'argent, dit ironiquement Sakura. Alors qu'elle coup on fait se soir.

-Sakura… il serait temps de faire autre chose de notre vie.

-Quoi! Tomoyo c'est vraiment toi qui dis ça?

-Moi je veux prendre ma retraite, j'ai assez arnaqué comme ça… et je ne veux qu'on finisse tout seule.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, on a une belle vie, on mange dans les meilleur restaurant, dormons dans les meilleurs hôtel…

-Oui, mais j'ai perdu tout ceux que j'aimais et j'aimerais bien avoir une vie normale

-Tu n'en as pas besoin.

-Quand tu trouveras le bon garçon pour toi, tu ne diras plus ça.

-(silence) D'accord, Tomoyo, je te propose de faire un dernier coup, ensuite, je te promets de ne plus jamais recommencer.

-C'est d'accord! As-tu quelque chose en tête?

-Oh oui et il va être splendide. Je regardais la télé cet après midi, quand j'ai vue aux nouvelles, qu'un multimillionnaire avait gagné à la loterie. Il se nomme Ériol Hiiragizawa, il a environ 25 ans...

-Ta fait des recherches!?

-Bien sûr.

-Mais, c'est quoi le plan… un autre mariage?

-Un double mariage… il a un cousin du même âge, Shoronia… Saronia… (elle regarde sur un feuille) ah… Shaolan Lee… c'est bien non.

-Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre?

Une semaine plus tard, Sakura accoutré de nouveaux vêtements sexy, dans un bar assez chic, elle attendait sa proie. Soudain, un homme arrive vers elle.

-Excusez-moi…

-Qu'est ce que veux? Dit sauvagement Sakura. Tu viens m'offrir un verre, tu veux me demander si je suis un ange… Oublie ça! Tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi.

POVSAKURA

Non mais pour qui il se prend, à voir son accoutrement il n'a pas beaucoup d'argent… Quelle honte.

-Je venais juste, récupéré mon sac, vous venez de prendre ma place, dit l'homme.

Je regarde à mes pieds, et lui donne le sac qui était effectivement là. Mes yeux glissent sur la broderie or du sac… SHAOLAN LEE….MERDE, MERDE, MERDE, mais qu'est-ce que je viens de faire. J'ai envoyé promener un multimillionnaire.

-Je… tentais-je de dire.

-Si vous êtes pour rejouer la diva offensée, laissez faire…

Il ne voudra plus jamais me parler…

À suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Baiser, sans se faire baiser-**

**Chap 2: Deux être très diffèrent**

Il est assit là, à quelques tables de moi. Comment j'ai fais pour rien voir? Sa ne sert plus à rien d'aller le voir maintenant… mais j'ai un bon plan.

POVNORMAL

Tomoyo entre dans un hôtel luxueux, elle se dirigea vers une grande salle, où avait lieu, une enchère d'objet luxueux. Vertu d'une grande robe noir très chic, elle s'assit près d'un homme. Puis attendit qu'on présente le dernière objet… celui qui coûte le plus cher et là elle enchère.

-Les enchères pour cette statue commencent à 10 000 ,

-10 500, dit un homme dans le fond.

-12 000, dit l'homme à côté de Tomoyo.

-12 500, dit Tomoyo.

-13 000, dit l'homme.

-14 000, dit la femme.

-14 500, dit l'homme.

-16 000, dit la femme.

-Je vous le laisse, dit discrètement l'homme.

-16 000, une fois, deux fois, trois fois… adjugé à la femme en noir.

Tomoyo ne pensait pas que Ériol allait laisser cette enchère. Elle devait se débarrasser de cette statue, et surtout, elle n'avait pas l'argent de la payer. Deux hommes prirent la statue et l'apportèrent dans l'entré de l'hôtel. La femme eut une idée. Elle regarda un des hommes qui tenait la statue, elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Et bang! Un morceau de la statue de brisa contre le mur.

-Mais qu'avez-vous fait, malheureux. Ma statue, ma belle statue… l'enchère de tient plus garder-la.

Monsieur Hiiragizawa, arriva et dit :

-Il sera facile de l'a faire réparé, si vous ne la voulez plus je vais la prendre, je vous en offre 10 000.

-Parfait, dit l'homme à l'enchère.

-Vous aimez les œuvres d'art, demanda t'elle à Ériol.

-Bien sûr, j'ai toujours aimé l'art. Permettez-moi, de vous demander votre nom, c'est la première fois que je vous vois à une enchère.

-Je suis Tomoyo Hiroko, et c'est ma première enchère.

-Enfin, je suis très heureux de vous rencontrer, vous êtes vraiment une femme ravissante.

-Merci, je dois dire que vous êtes très beau aussi. Qu'allait vous faire, maintenant que le enchère son terminé?

-Je pensais rentré à ma chambre d'hôtel, mais si vous voudriez m'accompagniez, nous pourrions aller prendre un verre.

-Je ne dirais jamais non, à un homme aussi gentil que vous…

Soudain, le téléphone de Tomoyo sonne :

-Allo

-Tomo, c'est moi, j'ai une grosse gaffe avec Lee. Il ne me parlera plus.

-(ne voulait pas trop dévoilé ses plans) Oui, moi sa va très bien… comment je peux t'aider?

-À ce que je vois sa va bien avec ton prétendant.

-Oui.

-Si tu peux m'aider ça serait pas mal, appelle-moi quand tu veux…

-D'accord, au revoir.

-Bye bye, jtem.

Sakura était dehors, sur le balcon du bal, pensant à son plan. Elle posa le regard sur Shaolan Lee, et se dit : comment vais-je faire? Soudain, ça la frappa, elle sortit rapidement du bar et alla dans le stationnement, repéra la voiture sortant de son futur prétendant. Assez facile à remarquer, au prix qu'elle valait. Sakura espérait ne pas se tromper de voiture. Elle donna un coup de pied sur le devant, se tourna vers la voiture stationnée devant celle de Lee, et la frappa aussi. Ensuite, elle prit une clé et dégonfla un pneu. Elle attendit ensuite que sa victime sorte du bar. Quand celle-ci arriva, elle dit :

-Encore vous, qu'est-ce que vous faite devant ma voiture?

-Pardon, mais regardez se que vous avez fait à la mienne. (Montrant la bosse)

-Mais, c'est impossible, j'ai fait attention.

-Comment expliquez-vous cette bosse?

-Et vous, comment vous expliquer le fait que vous soyez arriver avant moi, mais que vous m'avez piquer ma place?

-J'étais au toilette, bon.

-Je vais vous donner 600 dollars, sa doit être suffisant, maintenant nous pouvons tous rentrer.

-Parlez pour vous, on m'a crever un pneu.

Shaolan la regarda, un peu décourager.

-Si vous couchez avec moi, je vous embarque… (Sakura le dévissage) C'est une blague, si vous voulez un lift, montez.

Sakura s'exécuta. Shaolan démarra la voiture et s'engagea sur la route. Sakura le regarda et demanda :

-Avez-vous bu?

-Oui, mais je peux encore conduire.

Elle continua de la regarder.

-Je suis désolé, pour se que j'ai dis dans le bar, c'est que je n'ai pas passé un très bon journée.

-Sa arrive à tout le monde. Sans vouloir être indiscret, que c'est-il passé?

-… je me suis fait laissé.

-… je suis désolé pour vous. (En posant un regard sur la femme) Si vous voulez en parler, pas de problème.

-Sa va aller, je ne veux pas vous embêter et puis, il faut passer à autre chose.

-C'est vrai… Vous avez beaucoup bu?

-Ouais, assez pour vous trouver beau. (Shaolan la regarda du coin de l'œil, il se gara sur le côté)

-… Où il faut vous menez déjà?

-N'importe quelle hôtel…

-Vous êtes en vacance ici, donc.

-Oui…

Lee plongea ses yeux chocolat dans ceux de Sakura. Assez doucement, il pressa ses lèvres contre celle de la femme. Ce geste n'était pas brusque, n'y sans désir, Sakura le remarqua facilement. Heureuse de son coup, elle ouvrit quelque peut la bouche pour que le baiser soit approfondit.

Après avoir fait une petite promenade dans la luxueuse voiture du multimillionnaire, Tomoyo suivit son nouvel amant dans le plus luxueux bar de la ville. Mr Hiiragizawa se fit un plaisir de payer les factures de la jeune japonaise. Ils parlèrent, rirent ensemble. Tomoyo remarqua tout de suite que cet homme, était intelligent, respectueux et qu'il ne brusquait rien. Ils passèrent quelques heures comme ça. Plus tard, ils quittèrent, Ériol ramena sa compagne à l'hôtel. Il se stationna devant l'entrée, sortit et ouvrit la porte de la voiture, pour laisser Tomoyo sortir. Mr Hiiragizawa s'approcha pour prendre un baiser à la belle, mais celle-ci le repousse légèrement.

-Il ne faudrait pas s'embrasser le premier soir.

-Puis-je vous demandez pourquoi?

-Parce que comme ça, vous aurez hâte au prochain rendez-vous.

Sakura se leva de son siège pour s'approcher de son amant. Shaolan sans pudeur posa sa main sur les fesses de la jeune fille, et l'a força à s'asseoir à cheval sur lui. Soudain, le téléphone de Sakura sonna. La jeune fille répondit, tout en restant sur Shaolan qui lui tripotait les fesses.

-Oui, allo.

-Saki, c'est moi! Je peux te dire que sa l'a très bien été avec Ériol. De plus, je ne l'ai même pas embrassé, et je lui aie dit que c'était pour qu'il ait hâte à notre prochaine rencontre.

-Oh, tu es conne, mais moi je dois te laisser, j'étais assez occupé avant que tu appeler.

-Oh, alors ton poisson à mordu. Je vais te laisser donc tu me raconteras tout.

-C'est sur, bebye.

-Bye.

Sakura tomba ensuite dans les yeux de Shaolan, qui lui ne voyait que sa jupe trop remonter. Il passa ses mains dans le dos et dit à sa compagne :

-Je te ramène chez moi.

Il donna deux tapes sur les fesses de la jeune femme pour que celle-ci reprenne son banc. Il conduit jusqu'à une maison (chalet pour eux) assez immense. Shaolan ouvrit la porte de la maison à Sakura, il caressa les fesses de la femme avant de la serrer contre lui. Sakura se retourna et il l'embrassa avant de la prendre pour se diriger dans la chambre. Shaolan posa la femme sur le lit et se coucha sur elle. Lee retira sa chemise, sa ceinture… mais quand il voulut retirer les vêtements de Sakura, il s'arrêta.

-Je suis vraiment stupide… Tu viens de te faire largué et moi, j'en profite. (Il se leva) Je vais te donner un gilet, tu vas être mieux pour dormir. Veux-tu un boxer aussi?

-Non, mais…

-Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi, se soir. Mais, je veux que tu dormes ici.

* * *

Merci pour les Review... Je suis contente que Naomi est reconnue ce film, car le début de se film et de mon histoire son pratiquement pareil. Je m'inspire souvent d'une histoire précédent pour faire les miennes...

bye bye SHaolanLee


	3. Chapter 3

**Baiser, sans se faire baiser-**

**Chap 3: Ils sont en amour**

Si facile de se faire de l'argent et de manipuler les hommes

Ériol se réveilla le cœur léger de la veille, il avait dans la tête la belle femme aux cheveux noirs et aux lèvres qu'il aurait volontiers possédé. Il voulut parler de sa soirée avec son cher cousin, mais en ouvrant la porte, il remarqua la jeune femme dans le lit de Shaolan. Le soleil et le bruit de la porte, réveillèrent les deux endormis. Shaolan remarqua son cousin, et se leva du lit pour aller le rejoindre. Ériol lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Ta ramener une fille ici.

-Ouais, mais on a rien fait, je te jure. Pourquoi t'es venue me voir?

-Je voulais juste te parler… j'ai rencontrer une fille hier soir.

-(Shaolan le regarda amuser) T'es amoureux!

-Peut-être pas…

-Tu ne m'aurais pas réveiller, si tu n'étais pas tomber amoureux. (Sakura entendant la conversation sourit un peu)

-… et toi, tu comptes revoir cette fille?

-Je ne sais pas, (il lui dit a l'oreille), elle est assez bizarre. (demandant à Sakura) Hey, ma belle, on va se revoir n'est pas?

-ouais (marmonant)

Sakura retourna à l'hôtel où Tomoyo l'attendait.

-Alors…

-Moi c'était très moyen, mais j'ai eu des bons commentaires sur toi.

-Il a parler de moi…

-Ouais, il avait l'air amoureux.

-Mais toi, alors?

-C'est moyen, mais à force de décolleté je vais l'avoir.

-Ta rien fait avec?

-Tomo, est-ce que c'est mon genre de me faire baiser.

Le lendemain soir, Shaolan avait inviter Sakura au restaurant.

-Est-ce que tu m'as invité parce que tu te sentais mal pour moi?

-non.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'as invité?

-Parce que tu es belle, et que j'avais envie de passer du temps avec toi. Notre première rencontre n'avait pas très bien été, (il mit sa main, sur la sienne) mais je veux vraiment te connaître mieux.

Sakura rit un peu mentalement, Shaolan n'était pas le genre à dire des choses romantiques, il avait plus l'air d'un beau parleur. Toutefois, elle fit semblant d'être un peu toucher. Elle lui devait bien cela, car le souper allait coûter près de 200. Shaolan glissa, sans s'en rendre compte, ses yeux dans le décolleté de la jeune fille, mais comment ne pas voir se décolleter. Sakura s'habillait assez sexy, savant très bien que Shaolan ne pourrait pas résisté. La séductrice se pencha légèrement pour laisser Shaolan savourer la vue, puis Sakura serra la main de Shaolan et se tenta :

-Shaolan, je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi.

Comme elle l'avait prévue, cette réplique flatta égaux de Shaolan, qui sourit. Il regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux et lui répondit :

-Je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais je ne serais peut-être pas prêt à dire que je suis amoureux… mais je te promet, qu'un jour je partagerais tes sentiments.

Le souper finit et les amants allèrent danser au bar. Shaolan en profita pour tripoter la jeune fille. Un peu sous l'affect de l'alcool, il lui dit :

-J'ai tellement envie de toi.

Il enfonça son sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille. Ses lèvres de Shaolan embrassèrent sa peau. Sakura était très allaise, elle avait l'habitude. Elle s'approcha de l'oreille de l'homme.

-Shao… il faudrait que je rentre.

-Couche chez moi.

-Sa ne serait pas correct.

Il se décolla à contre cœur…

-J'espère que tu sais conduire, dit-il

Elle conduit le jeune homme à sa maison. Dans la voiture, Shaolan embrassa doucement sa compagne…

-Sakura, j'ai un souper de famille la semaine prochain et j'aimerais que tu y viennes avec moi… en t'en que ma petite amie.

-(surprise et heureuse) Oh… Shaolan, (elle le serra dans ses bras) je veux vraiment y aller avec toi.

Le jeune homme profita du fait que Sakura soit heureuse, pour l'embrasser.

-J'ai hâte de te voir là-bas, tu vas sûrement porter un robe très sexy.

-petit pervers, dit Sakura amuser… aller va te coucher, je vais appeler un Taxi.

-

Shaolan entra dans la chambre d'Ériol, et lui jeta un verre d'eau froide. Spontanément, Ériol se réveilla et hurla. Il finit par dire:

-Va chier, Shao.

- Si t'avais eu une fille dans ton lit, je n'aurais pas fait ça.

-Belle excuse, je ne m'appel pas Shaolan Lee moi…

-Hey, je t'interdit de dire ça… maintenant j'ai une petite amie.

-(Ériol le regarda)… Sakura? Elle a accepté!

-Ouais.

-Tu ne l'as trouvais pas bizarre.

-Elle est bizarre et puis… Est-ce que ta vue comme elle est bien faite?

-Ouais… c'est pas vraiment mon genre, mais elle est vraiment faite pour toi.

-Je vais ignoré se que tu viens de dire, parce que je sais que tu es jaloux parce que moi j'aurais une fille pendant la soirée, et pas toi.

-C'est vrai que j'aimerais y aller avec une fille.

-La fille que tu avais rencontrer, peut-être.

-Tomoyo…je ne sais pas

-Invite-la! Je suis sur qu'elle n'est pas aussi sexy que Sakura.

Shaolan quitta la chambre avant qu'il ne pu rétorquer.

-On ne peut pas être plus séduisante que ma Tomoyo, murmura t'il.

Il sortit son téléphone cellulaire et invita la fille de ses rêves.

Tomoyo racrocha son téléphone cellulaire. Sakura se réveillant à côté d'elle, lui dit :

-T'as enfin été inviter, on va devoir aller magasiner!

...

* * *

Merci pour les Review... je vais écrire la suis bientôt... en passant le fameux film, je sais pas si ça s'appel pareil en europe, mais c'est LES ENJOLEUSES

bebye -xxx-

-ShaolanLee-


	4. Chapter 4

**Baiser, sans se faire baiser-**

**Chap 4. La soirée **

Si facile de se faire de l'argent et de manipuler les hommes

La soirée arriva, Shaolan entra dans la chambre de son cousin.

-Je mets la chemise rouge ou la verte?

-Met la couleur que tu préfères.

-Ouais, mais je veux pas avoir l'air malade avec la verte.

-Met la rouge.

-ok…

Il mit sa chemise.

-cravate ou…

- Shao, tu n'es pas capable de choisir.

-ouais, mais je veux plaire à Sakura.

-Bien moi, j'en met une.

-Ouais, mais toi t'aime être tenu en lèse.

Ériol le regarda comme si il était idiot.

-Hey, j'ai un petit parie à faire avec toi.

-ah oui, un parie que tu t'aie arranger pour gagner.

-Bien sûr que non, je te propose 1000 , si tu couches avec ta petite amie se soir, mais si c'est moi qui couche avec Sakura, tu me devras cette argent.

-et si on le fait tout les 2, ou qu'on ne le fait pas.

-On garde notre argent.

-… est-ce que t'as vraiment besoin d'argent.

- Ben non voyon, je n'ai pas dépensé tant que ça, tu me crois?

- ouais...

-Ta dit oui, le parie tient.

-J'ai pas dit ouais pour ça.

Shaolan quitta la chambre, sans l'entendre.

-J'espère que t'es prête Saki, on va passer une belle nuit ensemble.

Plus tard, Shaolan vient chercher sa petite amie à hôtel. Il vient frapper à sa porte de chambre, elle ouvrit. Les yeux de Shaolan glissèrent le long de sa robe, une jolie robe rose pale. Cette robe laisser voir le bas des cuisses de Sakura et plus haut, son décolleté était assez plongeant.

-Si tu savais comme je t'aime, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Il la prit par la taille et l'emmena dans sa voiture. Pendant se temps, Ériol alla chercher Tomoyo, dans un autre hôtel. Quand, il vit Tomoyo dans sa longue robe noir, il baisa timidement sa main.

-J'ai vraiment de la chance, j'aurais la plus belle femme pour m'accompagner.

La soirée se déroulait dans un restaurant, avec un hôtel à l'étage. Sakura et Tomoyo rencontrèrent tout le monde. Pour faire une histoire courte, Sakura était pris pour une prostitué et Tomoyo comme une sainte. Ériol, Shaolan et leurs petites amies, étaient assit à parler. Tomoyo et Sakura firent semblant de se rencontrer.

-Bon, je vais à la toilette, dit Sakura. Est-ce que tu viens avec moi, Tomoyo?

-Oui.

Les filles quittèrent.

-Alors, comment tu trouves Tomoyo? Demanda Ériol.

-Elle est pas mal, mais tu ne peux jamais être sûr tant que tu n'as pas vue ses jambes.

-Shaolan pourquoi il faut toujours que tu sois vulgère.

-Je suis pas vulgère, je fais comme un vrai gars fait.

-ouais c'est ça.

Tomoyo sortit son rouge à lèvre.

-Tu devrais t'en remettre, ma belle, dit Tomoyo.

Sakura regarde dans les cabines de toilettes pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un.

-C'est bien, on est seul!

-Tu feras attention a toi, se soir, monsieur Lee voudrait bien plongé dans ton décolleté.

-J'avais remarqué, c'est fou comme se petit gars est pervers. À comparer, Ériol est un ange.

-Ouais, il est vraiment gentil, il sera facile à avoir.

-Je vais m'ennuyer de voler.

-Ce n'est pas une vie Saki.

-Je sais, mais comment on va faire pour tomber en amour. Après tout se qu'on a vécu, on va se méfier de tout le monde.

-C'est vrai, mais l'amour c'est plus fort que tout!

-Les belles paroles! Est-ce que je suis correct?

-Tu es superbe, Lee va craquée. Bon, on y va.

Les deux filles sont retournées s'asseoir.

-Ériol, est-ce qu'on va dansé?

-Bien sûr.

-Shao, on pourrait y aller aussi.

-Non, sa me tente pas.

Sakura regarda le cousin de Shaolan dansé avec sa meilleur ami et pensa : Shaolan ne pense vraiment qu'à lui.

-Shaolan, vient avec moi.

Elle se leva et sortit sur le balcon qui comme par hasard donnait sur la mer. Le jeune homme serra Sakura qui était de dos. Shaolan déposa un bizou dans son cou.

-Est-ce qu'on peut monter à la chambre, maintenant?

-non… je veux une danse avant.

-Oh mademoiselle veut danser.

Shaolan prit la main de Sakura, et la tourna vers lui. Il déposa ses mains sur les petites hanches de sa petite amie. Et, ils dansèrent là, sous les étoiles. Ériol murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Tomoyo, puis il l'emmena à l'étage. Il embrassa sa compagne avant d'entrer dans la chambre qui leur était réservé. Il y avait plein de fleur blanche. Tomoyo se tourna vers Ériol.

-Mais, combien de fleur as-tu acheter?

-Je ne sais plus, je voulais que tu trouves ça beau… aussi beau que je te trouve belle, mais je n'ai pas réussis, je ne pensais pas que tu allais être aussi belle se soir.

-oh, Ériol.

Elle vient se blottir dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement. Le jeune homme passa sa main dans les cheveux de Tomoyo, avant se l'emmener sur le lit.

Shaolan prit finalement la jeune fille dans ses bras, et monta dans l'escalier de secours pour atteindre le deuxième étage. Il ouvrir au peu fortement la porte de la chambre, avant de la refermer avec son pied. Il marche rapidement vers le lit où il se laissa tomber avec Sakura. Spontanément, il vient part dessus la brunette et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il passa ses deux mains le long des cuisses de Sakura. Il retira rapidement la robe de Sakura, sa chemise, son pantalon. Ils étaient en sous-vêtement sur le lit de hôtel, quand soudain, Shaolan pensa :

-Je vais gagner mon parie, Ériol.

Mais lorsqu'il voulut retirer le soutien-gorge de Sakura, celle-ci dit :

-Arrête Shaolan…

-Quoi, répondit celui-ci respirant fortement, presque animalement.

-Je ne veux pas, faire ça se soir.

-Tu me fais une blague là?

-Non, Shaolan… sa ne fait pas assez longtemps que l'on se connaît.

-Merde, dit-il en laissant tomber sa tête sur la poitrine de Sakura. C'est correct

Il se leva, et tenta de marcher vers la salle de bain avec son érection.

-Enlève ton soutien-gorge et met ma chemise, tu seras mieux pour dormir.

Quelques minutes après que Sakura est mit la chemise de son petit ami, celui revient dans le lit et serra possessivement la jeune femme contre lui.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre...

Bebye

-ShaolanLee-


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5. L'incompréhension**

POV Shaolan

J'avais entendu Sakura se réveiller, elle se rhabilla et déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de me dire :

-Je vais rentrer en Taxi, bye bye, je t'aime.

Et je suis resté là comme un idiot à penser à elle. Je me demande se qu'elle pense, et surtout si elle m'aime vraiment.

Pov Normal

Sakura rentra à l'hôtel, et se changea rapidement, car une robe de soirée n'est pas très confortable. Elle sauta partout dans la chambre, elle était heureuse sans savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'elle était fière d'elle, il faut dire que son plan marchait assez bien. Soudain elle, entendit la porte de la chambre ouvrit.

-TOMOYO!

Sautant sur sa meilleure amie, Sakura prit Tomoyo dans ses bras.

-Wow, quel énergie ma Saki.

Tomoyo alla dans la salle de bain pour se démaquiller. Sakura la suivit et commença à parler :

-C'était vraiment une belle soirée, t'a vue comme tout le monde me regardait croche, je l'ai voyait se dire : Oh non, pas une autre. C'était trop drôle. Et hier soir, tu aurais du nous voir sur le balcon, c'était presque romantique. Et tu aurais du voir quand on était dans la chambre, quand je lui ai dit non, il est tout de suite aller dans la salle de bain, et il s'est masturbé pendant presque un demi-heure…

-Saki, j'ai faite l'amour avec Ériol.

Sakura se figea, puis sourit un peu.

- Blague pas, ne t'es pas drôle.

-Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

-Tomo…

Sakura s'assit sur le bol de toilette. Tomoyo la serra dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé

-Mais…

-Je suis tu vas avoir des problèmes avec Lee, mais sa va s'arranger.

-Mais, on avait un pacte. Pourquoi lui?

-Je ne sais pas, de toute manière c'est le dernier.

-… et qu'es-ce que je vais faire avec Shaolan?

Ériol arriva dans la chambre de Shaolan qui était encore couche dans le lit.

-Ériol?! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans ma chambre.

-(timidement) Je viens chercher mon 1000 .

-QUOI… ta vraiment coucher avec cette fille pour 1000.

-Non, je ne pensais pas coucher avec elle au début de la soirée, mais sa s'est fait tout seul. En plus je suis allé chercher 1000 à la banque hier.

-Ouais, ben je te dois 1000.

-Quoi, pour vrai.

-Ouais, le pire c'est que j'ai passé proche.

-Ah, il me semblait que Sakura était…

-Était quoi...

-Un peu une fille facile.

-Peut-être, oui… la première fois que je l'ai vue, j'ai vraiment pensé ça.

-T'avais raison, elle est spéciale.

-Et la fille avec qui ta coucher à l'air spéciale aussi, pour avoir couché avec toi.

-Tu n'es pas capable de retenir son nom : Tomoyo.

Sakura et Tomoyo étaient couché sur le lit, Tomoyo avait son amie dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime Tomoyo, j'ai peur, que lorsque notre dernier travail sera finit, qu'on ne soit plus aussi proche.

-C'est impossible, tu le sais.

-… alors, c'était comme avec Ériol.

-C'était bien.

-Bien?! Tomoyo, même si je suis fâché contre toi dit la vérité.

-… j'espère qu'il t'arrivera la même chose un jour.

-Ta passée une si bonne soirée que ça.

-Saki, n'en parlons plus, on va finir cette mission et on va passer notre retraite au bord de la mer.

POV Sakura

Depuis se matin-la, Shaolan n'était plus le même. Je lui ai demandé se qui n'allais pas, mais il a simplement répondu :

-C'est quelque chose dans ma vie personnelle.

-Est-ce que ça la rapport avec moi, lui ai-je demandé.

-Oui, mais ne t'en fait pas c'est pas de ta faute.

Je me demande si je peux encore réussir ma mission, Shaolan n'a pas l'air de vouloir se marier avec moi. Comment je pourrais faire pour lui le pousser à me demander en mariage? Coucher avec lui! Aucune chance si c'est se qu'il attend, il ne l'aura pas. Je ne me ferais pas avoir pas ma victime.

POV Shaolan

Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à coucher avec Sakura? Je vais l'avoir à coup sûr. Sakura sera dans mon lit sa c'est sûr. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas me forcer à la marier pour la baiser, ça c'est n'importe quoi. Comme si j'étais prêt à me marier.

POV Ériol

Chaque fois, chaque fois que je la vois, je suis mieux. Comment j'ai fais toute ses années pour me passer d'elle. Je crois que c'est ça l'amour : ne plus pouvoir quitter la personne aimée. Enfin, il est peut-être trop tôt, peut-être que je dis ça sur un coup de tête, mais je ne pourrais pas me marié avec quelqu'un autre qu'elle, si un jour elle mourrait ou si elle partait, je ne sais pas se que je pourrais devenir.

POV normal

Ériol regarda la bague dans sa boite de velours.

-Elle n'acceptera pas, ça fait seulement quelque semaine que l'on se connaît. Pourtant…

Il mit le coffret dans la poche et partit passer la journée avec Tomoyo. Il alla chercher sa petite amie en voiture, puis ils allèrent passé une tranquille après-midi au parc.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens de la petite amie de Shaolan, Sakura ?

-Ouais, la fille à la soirée.

-Et bien, ils nous on offert de souper avec eux se soir. Si tu veux y allé…

-bien sûr, que je veux y aller.

-(il la regarda dans les yeux) Est-ce que ça serait déplacé si je t'embrassais?

Tomoyo s'approcha un petit sourire en coin, et l'embrassa tendrement. Un baiser à rendre jaloux tous les adultes du parc.

Le soir, Tomoyo revêtit un belle robe blanche, Ériol vient la chercher et ils allèrent mangé à un des plus beau restaurant de la région. Là-bas, ils virent Shaolan et Sakura installé à leur table buvant déjà un champagne.

-Bon, je vais au toilette, tu viens avec moi, Sakura, demanda Tomoyo.

-Oui.

-(un fois les femmes partit) Peux-tu me dire pourquoi les filles vont au toilette à deux? Et vous venez d'arriver dans le restaurant, ta petite amie aurait pu prévoir le coup, non.

-Il faut pas essayer de comprendre, et son nom est Tomoyo.

-En tout cas, elle et Sakura ont l'air de bien s'entendre.

-C'est bien comme ça, car il se peut qu'elle est a se voir souvent.

-… (Shaolan le regarda interrogateur) Parles-tu de mariage là?

À la salle de bain, Sakura s'assit sur le comptoir.

-Alors, sa va mieux avec Shaolan.

-Je sais pas, on dirait qu'il lui manque quelque chose… Enfin, allons au chose importante, Ériol à une alliance dans sa poche droite, je t'aide ou…

-Je vais essayer toute de seule, mais si sa ne marque pas avant 7 heure, va-si.

-Est-ce qu'on parle de mariage durant le super ou non? Parce que je suis sûr que Shaolan ne veut pas en entendre parler.

Une fille sortit d'une cabine de toilette, et regarda choqué nos deux héroïnes. Celles-ci avaient oublié de surveiller les cabines. Sakura fit la vérification. Tout était correct.

-on avait vraiment oublié de surveiller… de toute manière qui irait leurs dire.

-Non, ne parle pas de mariage, sa va le brusqué et je ne veux pas lui gâcher sa première demande de mariage.

-Et toi, sa va être ta dernière!

-Saki je compte trouve quelqu'un après cette mission.

-Fais-moi confiance, tu vas avoir beaucoup de misère.

-Tu trouveras un jour…

Tomoyo quitta la salle de bain avec que Sakura n'ait pu répondre.

* * *

POV SAKURA

J'ai trop jouer avec l'amour pour un jour, me laisser avoir.

* * *

un autre chap de complété :) je vous promet un belle suite

Shaolan LEE


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap 6. Relation... difficile  
**

POV NORMAL

-Shao, crois-tu que Tomoyo m'aime, je veux dire, est-ce qu'elle a l'air amoureuse.

-ben oui.

-Est-ce que tu trouves qu'elle a l'air heureuse avec moi.

-ben oui

-Est-ce que…

-Ériol, pourquoi tu me poses toute ses questions?

-Je crois que je veux l'épouser. Sans penser hier, j'ai acheté ça.

Il sortit de sa poche la boite de velours.

-Merde Ériol, tu es devenu fou… tu comptes la demander en mariage se soir… mais Sakura…

-Non, je ne voulais pas la demander en mariage, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en séparé.

-Tu es complètement fou, range ça avant que les filles la voient.

-Pourquoi tu as pensé a Sakura quand je t'ai montrer la boite?

-Parce que… parce que j'ai peur qu'elle veule qu'on se mari.

-Mais, si vous vous aimez, il n'y a pas de raison que vous ne vous mariez pas.

-Ferme-la maintenant, les filles arrivent et souhaitent qu'elles ne voient pas cette bague.

Les filles arrivèrent, se rassirent et la soirée continua.

-La mission est bientôt terminer, pensa Sakura en fesant un sourire à Shaolan.

7 heure arriva et Tomoyo n'avais toujours pas eu sa demande en mariage. C'était à Sakura de pendre les choses en main. Pendant, que Ériol parlait, Sakura en profita pour glisser sa main dans la poche de pantalon de celui-ci. Mauvais plan… il l'avait sentit. Sakura fit l'innoncente. Elle arracha rapidement la petite boite de velour.

-Je me demandais qu'est-ce que c'était? (elle l'ouvrit) oh mon dieu, une bague. Oh mon dieu, tu voulais demander ta petite amie en mariage que c'est mignon. Regarde Shaolan, comment cette bague est belle.

-En fait… commença Ériol

-Cette bague n'était pas pour… j'ai oublier son nom…

-Tomoyo… Répondit-elle.

-ouais c'est ça… c'était pour notre cousine, c'est une longue histoire. Mais ne t'en fait pas Tomoyo, une jour il va sûrement t'en offrir une. Finit Shao.

-Et moi, je vais en avoir une, demanda Sakura.

Il lui prit la boite des mains.

-peut-être un jour.

Après le dîner, Tomoyo retourna à leur chambre d'hôtel alors que Sakura alla dans un autre hôtel, pour que Shao et Ériol ne se doute de rien. Sakura appela ensuite un Taxi et entra à sa chambre.

-Comment sa a pu fourrer comme ça, s'écria Sakura.

-C'était un mignon petit mensonge, mais ils sont idiots.

-S'il ne voulait pas te demander en mariage pourquoi, il a amener une bague alors, idiot.

-Ne dit pas ça, c'est pas sa faute.

-Pourquoi tu le défends?

-Je le défend parce que Shao qui a mentit.

-Ta raison, quel con.

-Saki, ne t'en fait mal, est-ce qu'on a déjà manqué notre coups.

-Non c'est vrai… bon maintenant c'est plus un jeu, on va finir ça au plus vite.

Ériol entra dans la chambre de son cousin.

-Ah Ériol, tu viens me remercier!?

-Ouais, si tu veux… je ne sais pas si j'aurais du la demander en mariage, tu crois qu'elle m'en voudra? Elle doit être déçu… et si elle pense que je veux marier une autre femme?

-Ériol tu paranoïdes, elle doit comprend, elle est intelligente et sa me surprendrait qu'elle croit que tu veux en marier une autre, vous êtes trop… euh comment on dit ça : AMOUREUX. Je ne te vois pas marier quelqu'un d'autre.

-(Ériol sourit et rougit en même temps)… et toi aussi, ta trouver la femme de ta vie.

-Je sais pas, elle a l'air de le fille que tout la ville à passer dessus, et je marierais sûrement une fille que j'ai pas essayer.

Dans la semaine, Tomoyo et Ériol allèrent manger sur la plage. C'était calme et assez romantique. Alors que le soir venu, Shaolan et Sakura allèrent au Casino. Sakura n'avant pas d'argent à perdre regarda plutôt son petit ami jouer au poker. Elle portait une longue robe noire, qui la rendait très séduisante. Elle but un verre, un autre, un autre, un autre et un autre.

-Saki, tu dois t'ennuyer.

-Pas du tout, j'adore te regarder jouer, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

-Aller, je viens de gagner, je t'offre un verre.

Il l'entraîna jusqu'au bar, où il commanda.

-je sais pas si je devrais, j'ai déjà je sais pas combien de verre…

-un de plus, ou un de moins, sa ne changera pas grand-chose.

-Tu as sûrement raison.

Ils burent en parlant, quand soudain, Sakura se mit à l'embrasser. Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise, alors Shaolan l'arrêta, un peu gêner, à cause de quelque gens qui les avaient vu. Il l'entraîna vers l'entrée, où il loua une chambre dans l'hôtel du casino. Il l'a traîna jusqu'en haut, dans la chambre et la déposa sur le lit. Le jeune homme se coucha à ses côtés, et celle-ci se colla légèrement sur lui. Il l'a serra un peu plus contre lui.

-Je suis vraiment un bon gars, je me prive d'une baiser parce que je respecte ma petite amie, pensa Shaolan.

Le lendemain, Shaolan se réveilla, il vit Sakura légèrement endormit sur lui.

-On dirait qu'elle est différente, elle semble plus fragile… en la regardant je me demande comment je peux douter de la marier.

Il se leva tranquillement pour ne pas la réveiller. Il regarda l'heure :12 :09

-On a du se coucher assez tard.

Il se commanda, un café, en attendait que sa petite amie se réveille. Finalement, les yeux de sa belle, papillonnèrent vers 14 heure.

-Salut, ma belle Saki.

-Bon matin Shao… (petit bizou)

-Il est 2 heures de l'après-midi, c'est plus le matin. (Il lui caressa les cheveux) Est-ce que, tu as mal à la tête?

-Je sais pas.

-Prend ton temps pour te lever, je vais commander le petit déjeuner.

Sa tête lui fessait assez mal, donc elle resta étendu. Quelque temps après, le déjeuner arriva. Les amoureux mangèrent ensemble. Ensuite, Sakura posa sa tête sur la poitrine de son petit ami. Celui-ci déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, avant d'allumer la télévision. Plus tard, il lui demanda :

-Est-ce que t'a encore mal à la tête?

-Non, ça va… merci pour hier, ta vraiment été gentil.

-C'est normal.

Pour le remercier d'avantage, elle posa ses lèvres contre celle de Shaolan. Celui-ci répondit volontiers à se baiser. Il la bascula légèrement sous lui et commença à caresser sa taille, ses cuisses… Sakura plaquer contre le lit, se laissa emporter. Quand l'atmosphère fut tel qu'ils ne purent plus résister l'un à l'autre. Shaolan commença à retirer la robe de sa compagne. Il reprit ses sensuelles caresses. Le visage de la jeune femme rougit un peu. Soudain, Shaolan glissa sa main entre les jambes de sa compagne, et délicatement il effleura une partie sensible de la jeune fille. Elle le regarda, tentant de comprendre pourquoi elle perdait la tête. Les mains du jeune homme remontèrent ensuite vers la poitrine de Sakura, elles libérèrent ses seins prisonniers d'un soutient gorge. D'une main, Shaolan massa un sein et de l'autre il touchait la partie intime de Sakura. Ensuite, il retira ses vêtements et retira la petite culotte de Sakura. Il se plaça pour la pénétré, et lorsque son membre toucha la féminité de la jeune fille…

-Shaolan… je suis vierge…

à suivre…

* * *

voilà un nouveau chapitre de complété... j'espère qu'il vous praît, :P

Merci de me suivre, je vous prémet un suite bientot.

-ShaolanLee-


End file.
